


In The Land Before Time

by DiGiTic



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for <a href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/11790.html">In The Land Before Time</a> by <a href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com">ashtraythief</a></p><p><b>Warning:</b> dinosaur!penis!!!<br/><b>Fic Summary:</b> Jared meets a handsome stranger in the woods. And even though he should be scared of his long teeth, he's more enchanted by his pretty spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land Before Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Land Before Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883993) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 




End file.
